Jeleusy
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Shikamaru try to get all the guys from Ino, making her get mad at her... will everything be ok?


Hey people Im back and ready to write fanfics

Hey people Im back and ready to write fanfics... I know i haven't update the story of sasusaku but i got this idea and i wrote it... please enjoy.

Shikamaru is a little occ but its cute.

I dont own Naruto

Enjoy

"So…tell me about Ino."

Shikamaru snapped out of his daze in math class and eyed the guy next to him. He immediately recognized him as Kiba Inuzuka, who had just transferred to their high school last week. What could he possibly want with Ino? "Why…?"

Kiba shrugged. "I was thinking about asking her out. You're one of her friends, right?"

"yeah," Shikamaru replied, grimacing.

"So, what can you tell me about her? Besides the fact that she's cute, of course," he added, smirking.

"Cute?" Shikamaru scoffed. "No. The only reason she looks even remotely decent is the make-up."

"Really? It doesn't look like she wears that much…"

Shika laughed incredulously. "Yeah, well, you haven't seen her "Before" pictures. I have. And trust me—they're not "cute". 'Specially with that mountain range of zits on her forehead…"

"What?"

"Yep. You'd never guess her forehead's Greaseland, if you know what I mean."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Shika in disbelief. "You're kidding, aren't you."

"I wish," Shika replied. "And that's not even the worst part. being with her is like living with a whiny two-year-old. 'Shikamaru, I hate you! You're ruining my life!' Blah, blah, blah," he mocked. "The woman complains about everything. Just ask Sasuke."

"Ino went out with Sasuke?" Kiba asked, interested.

"Oh, yeah. For about forty times. The poor sucker was trapped. 'Sasu-poo, why don't you love me? Were you just looking at her? Oh my gosh! You're cheating on me!'" he finished in a shrill voice. "By the time she was through with him, he had Suicide Hotline on speed dial."

Kiba's eyes grew as huge as saucers. "No way."

"Yeah…but don't tell him you know. He doesn't like talking about it," Shika added nervously.

"Oh, definitely," Kiba promised with a solemn face. He leaned back in his chair. "Anything else I should know?"

Shika almost considered stopping there—almost. The sheer hilarity of this situation was too alluring, however. He sighed. "She was obsessed with me when she moved here…"

Now Kiba mouth became saucer-sized. "You're kidding!"

"Once again, I wish. She was really creepy—following me into the bathroom, "accidentally" walking in on me …" He shuddered. "She even locked me in a bathroom with her once."

"Oh, God. How'd you escape?"

"Sprayed soap in her eyes. Worked like a charm."

Kiba smiled in appreciation. "Nice!"

"But then I realized she removed the freaking door knob! So I called the cops," he replied, shaking his head.

"Shit," Kiba sighed, astounded. "She's sounds like a whack-job…"

"Pretty much. But, hey, if you want to ask her out go right ahead. You could probably take her," Shika told him. "Just don't compliment her or anything; she always takes them the wrong way. And trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side. You'll have to get that story from Sai —he should be back from Memorial Hospital next week."

"Are you kidding me? Like I'm going to ask out a psycho." He put a hand on Shika's shoulder. "I'll pray for you, man. I don't know how you do it..."

Shika put a hand over his heart. "I'm the only one who can handle her; I can't just abandon her like that. It wouldn't be fair."

Kiba just nodded somberly.

The 9th period bell rang and Kiba left. Shikamaru let out the laughter he'd been holding in and grabbed his books, satisfied with a job well done.

Lunch time

"SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto and Hinata jumped as they Ino yelled. A frazzled Ino stood there, panting wildly. The teens gulped.

"Can we…erm…help you, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"WHERE IS HE?!" she screeched.

Naruto covered his ears. "How bout repeating that at a human decibel?"

Ino narrowed her eyes at her best friend boyfriend and stormed over to where he was sitting. Hinata jumped while she could and gave a small salute to Naruto, who glared in return.

"Where… is…Shikamaru," Ino growled, grabbing Naruto's collar and pulling him toward her.

"In the chess clyub!" he squeaked out. As she let go of Naruto's shirt and spun around, he quickly added, "But the door's locked!"

"Not for long," she hissed, running into the school.

Once she reached his door, Ino raised her fist, ready to beat his door down. She suddenly realized, however, that yelling and screaming wouldn't get her in there. No…she had to use a different tactic.

"Shika?" she called out sweetly.

There was a pause, then a hesitant, "…yes?"

"Uh, can I borrow your Simple Plan CD?"

Another pause. "…why?"

"I just…need to see it for a sec. Hinata asked me if this one song was on their CD, so I wanna check."

"Okay. Which CD?" he asked.

Crap… Ino panicked. "Um…well, I can't remember the title, but I'd recognize it if I saw it." Wow, I'm getting better at this!

"Oh. Where've you seen it before?"

"Hina showed me…duh." As soon as the words left her mouth, Ino stomped her foot in frustration. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"Ah, ha. Funny how she needs you to look at the CD when she already has it…" he stated smugly.

Ino gave up, kicking the door hard. "Let me in, Shika!" she yelled.

"I knew it! You suck at lying, Ino."

"And you just suck. LET ME IN!" She grabbed the door knob and pulled it back and forth, hoping that would somehow help. She didn't know what else to do.

Turns out, her efforts weren't in vain. There was a loud, sharp click! and suddenly she could twist the thing.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino decided it was best to play dumb. "I…I don't know. I think I broke it!" she replied, anxious.

"Great, Ino. Just great." She heard him come closer to the door.

"Do you see anything?" she asked worriedly.

"Hold on, woman. I'm checking," he answered impatiently. "I better not be locked in—"

Ino took this as her opportune moment and flung open the door, knocking Shikamaru to the ground. "Oh, look!" she cried, feigning happiness. "It's fixed."

Shika just sat there, hands over his face. "I think you broke my eye," he groaned.

"Get up," she growled, standing there with her arms crossed.

Shika laughed nervously. "Let's calm down first, Ino…"

"NOW," she ordered, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him upright.

"Hey, watch it…" he whined, cradling his arm.

"Why?" she demanded, ignoring his complaint.

"Uh, 'cause I don't feel like going to the hospital?"

"Funny, Shika!. You know what I'm talking about. Why would you do something like this?!"

"If you're referring to the conversation I had with Kiba earlier today—which, by that scary look in your eye, I'm guessing you are—then I have nothing to say," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Good! Because you've said enough." Ino thrashed her arms around in the air, becoming increasingly angrier by the second. "Greaseland, Shikamaru?! Two-year-old?! I made Sasuke contemplate suicide?!"

Shika put a finger up. "Now, I didn't say that. I just said he had the hotline on speed dial…"

"Oh, stupid me!" she cried out. "And we did not date sixty times—"

"See, I said forty."

"Whatever! The point is we didn't! And he wasn't trapped; he would've dumped me much sooner if that was the case."

"Blah, blah, blah," Shika said, rolling his eyes. "I don't see what the huge deal is. Those stories weren't that bad…"

"NOT THAT BAD?!" she screamed. "You told them I was OBSESSED with you! How is that not "that bad"?!" she asked, violently poking his chest.

"Whoa, calm down, princess," he warned, backing up into the wall behind him.

"Ugh! Only you would call me "princess" in a time like this," she snarled, poking him again. "We actually had a moment when we were stuck in that bathroom, and you turn it into a Ino Horror Story?" Her voice had gradually faded into a much softer tone. "How could you?"

Shika had never seen Ino this upset…or hurt. He admittedly felt bad, but had no plan of actually showing it. He just shrugged. "You'll thank me, someday."

Ino's face twisted in fury once more as she shook her head. "Stupid, selfish asshole! Guys won't even look at me now, thanks to your "stories"! And suddenly I'm supposed to buy you flowers or something?!" She hit his chest with her fist. "I hate you!" she yelled, spinning around on her heel.

Shika leapt forward and grabbed her forearm, spinning her back to him. "Ino, relax—"

"Relax?!" she spat in his face. "You try having the entire school staring at you like you're some kind of secret lunatic. You try having people gossiping about your hidden "altar" dedicated to one of her friends." She laughed incredulously. "Oh, that's right; those things never happen to Shikamaru Nara. Just his loser friend."

"I'm sorry, okay? Calm down…"

"Yeah, right." She tried tugging her arm away. "Let go!"

"Calm down first."

"No!"

"Ino…"

"Let go!"

"No! Calm down!"

"Let go!"

"Calm down!"

The two were in a struggle now, Ino trying to pull away and Shika holding on for dear life. She stomped the floor again, angrily.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino!"

Just as soon as she had managed to loosen his grip and nearly slip away, Shika forcefully pulled her back to him. The energy caused her to slam right into his chest, taking them both by surprise.

Ino looked up at him slowly and immediately noticed how close their faces had become. Shika looked down at her and couldn't help but take in her big, blue eyes and pouty lips. Don't, Nara…don't even think about it… Chests heaving, they stared at one another, scared to move.

Ino couldn't take the moment any longer. "I…should, um…"

"Yeah," was all Shika could reply.

Neither moved.

"Okay—" Ino began, but was suddenly interrupted by Shika's mouth fervently covering hers.

He heard her make some sort of surprised groan in the back of her throat, but he couldn't care less. Not right now, at least. He'd deal with the repercussions later. In a short instance, however, he realized he might not have to.

Because Ino was kissing him back.

Quite eagerly, too. She pressed back against the wall, grabbing his face in her hands. Shika wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her even more so against him. Flushed together, their tongues entwined.

A deep growl sounded from Shika's throat as Ino bit his lower lip. Where had she learned to kiss like this? Actually, Shika didn't want to know. All he knew was that he and Ino—his hot, grade-grubbing friend—were full-fledged making out. Nothing else mattered.

Ino's head was spinning as Shika's started a trail of hot kisses down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. The moment felt so surreal to her… Kissing Shikamaru? Like this? Perhaps in a couple dreams, but she never thought it'd actually happen.

"Shika," she panted. "Why'd you really start those stories?" She had to ask. It was killing her.

He groaned against her neck in frustration. "Who cares?"

Ino pulled away. "I just think it's random and weird. Who'd you tell first?" Shika couldn't stop staring at mouth. "Shika."

"Right, sorry." He looked up at her with the cutest expression she'd ever seen him give her. "You're definitely…so right?"

"Shika, I asked who."

"Oh, right. Kiba Inuzuka."

"The new kid? Why…? Did I piss you off this morning or something?" she asked.

Shika was back to staring at her lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss them again… "Um…not exactly. He asked about you, so I said that stuff. Can we kiss now?"

"Shika! Concentr—" His lips were on hers again, kissing her thoroughly. Ino felt her eyes start to flutter shut, but she stopped herself and pried away from him. A little dazed and a lot flushed, she asked, "Got self-control?"

"No. Don't need, either," he replied huskily, leaning down toward her again.

This time, however, Ino turned her head away. Shika groaned, leaning back against the wall. Ino grabbed his chin and made him face her, narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean, he asked about me?"

"God, you're hot when you're pissed…" Ino rolled her eyes and stared at him expectantly. He sighed. "Kiba said he was thinking about asking you out. So he wanted me to tell him about you."

Ino just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'But why, Shika?' He's a creep, Ino. You wouldn't want to go out with someone like him."

Ino searched his face for a moment. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "You were jealous!"

"What?"

"You didn't want him asking me out. That's it, isn't it?"

Shika rolled his eyes, but wouldn't look at her. "Shut up," he muttered.

"You could have just told him I wasn't interested, you know," she told him.

Now Shika looked at her. "You mean, you…aren't?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now, can we…move on?" he asked, staring at her mouth again.

Ino moved forward until her lips were only centimeters from his. "If you're referring to what we were doing five minutes ago—which, by that look in your eye, I'm guessing you are—then I have nothing to say," she whispered.

"Thank God," he muttered, capturing her mouth in another searing kiss.

--

4 Months Later:

"Hey, you're Ino's friend right?"

Shika looked up at the guy sitting in front of him. "And…?"

"What can you tell me about her?" the guy asked, looking hopeful.

Shika smirked. "She yells a lot. Complains about the small stuff. Looks like a real mess in the morning." He folded his arms across his chest. "And if you mention her one more time to her boyfriend, he'll kick your ass."

"Ha, please. Who's her boyfriend?" he asked smugly.

Shika just stared at him, smirk completely vanished.

"Oh... Right. Well…I wasn't…yeah," the guy stuttered, turning back around quickly. Shika just laughed quietly.

He couldn't wait to get home.

I think is pretty cute.. but what do you guys think?

Please leave a review

Sayonnara!


End file.
